The League's Gendermancer
by Rook The She-wolf
Summary: The Institute of War get a uninvited guest one night, who sole purpose was to have a little fun with the League's Champions. Just to show off what she can do, whether her chosen victims likes it or not. The fanfic will consist of various genderswapping, each caused by my OC. Rated M for sexual materials, genderbending, and futanari.
1. Katarina X Garen

**Disclaimer: (keep forgetting this) League of Legends and the Champions belongs to Riot, the story and the OC itself is partially mine. Enjoy the read and leave a review.**

 **Author Note: Feel free to give me suggestions on pairings and ideas to use for the other chapters.**

 _ **8:05 P.M.**_

It was night at Toir, a place where the Institute of War was station. Bringing people to flock too and with them, a city formed around it where merchant from all over Runeterra goes. Along with fans wanting to meet the Leagues Champions, such as Luxanna The Lady of Luminosity.

But something else arrives at the foot of the Institute of War immense stairs, a dark cloaked figured carrying an odd looking staff. The mysterious person appears to be tall and lean, but the cloak makes it impossible of what the person look like. Whether it was a man or a woman, ugly or beautiful. Their identity is kept secret thank to their hooded cloak.

The figure effortlessly trek up the many steps, not even showing any signs of fatigue after taking the final step. Putting the person to faced two gigantic armored guards, each armed with a halberd of equal size.

"Speak your business of coming here?" One of the two bellowed, asking the cloaked figured for being here.

"I'm just interested in taking a tour of the place, is there a problem with that?" The Mysterious figure questioned back with a raspy voice, that made it hard for the two in figuring out who the person was. Leaving the Figure's identity to remain a secret.

"It nearing midnight, so yes it is." The first guard answered with the hint of annoyance, the stood forward before speaking as well.

"And they're no tours held in the Institute, so you best leave...now." The second guard explained with a small threat, slamming his halberd down against the floor to make his point clear.

"Well that can't happen, I'm going inside. Even if I need to force my way through or...put you two asleep." The Figure expressed before raising it free hand and blew, creating a blue cloud to formed as it surrounds the two guards. Who try their fan the smoke away before it effects took hold, making them grow tired as they collapse. Both snoring in unison as they lay on the cold floor.

The Mysterious Figure made a small chuckle before entering through the giant double doors, turning into black smoke and seeping through the cracks. Then quickly solidifying to normal like nothing had changed, "now then...what shall I do for fun."

* * *

"Go away, Garen!" Voiced a woman voice, anger noticeable in her tone. Which was aimed at a tall man with short brunette, who was chasing after the redhead. Making an uproar of clanging metal from his armor with every step he took.

"C'mon Katarina, give me a chance at least." Garen pleaded, not giving up the chase for the Sinister Blade's affection.

Katarina turned to face the Demacian eye to eye, even though she had to look up to do so. But her stare still hold effect as she glare up at Garen, making the man to stop from both her sudden stop and the small fear of being harmed. "I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. I. Do. Not. Like. You!" Katarina yelled at him with every word, jabbing at Garen's chest plate with great force.

Which caused the Might of Demacia to stumble back, clearly a little frighten by Katarina's furious jabbing. Partially glad she wasn't using any of her swords or daggers. "But...I do, and it not because of your looks either." Garen responded, keeping his eyes locked with the redhead's anger-filled ones.

"Ugh...You said that to me many times, it sweet and all. But I don't feel that way, so it best to accept that already. Now...I'm heading to bed and you best do the same, good night _Crownguard_." The Sinister Blade retort before turning and walked off, but something caused her to stop.

That something being a _someone_ as a cloaked figure stood before them, holding an odd looking staff in one hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation. And it brought me thinking of many ideas." The Mysterious Figure stated bluntly, not even caring for the angry daggers coming from the redhead glare.

The Figure began to pace before the two, making a faint series of foot steps to echo throughout the empty hall. Including the sound of wood hitting stone from the Figure's staff, that repeatedly hit the floor as it owner pace.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Garen demanded with authority, he normally wouldn't if the person was a Summoner. But the person before him didn't resemble as one, the cloak was too dark and they don't normally use staffs.

The questions made the Figure to stop pacing, turning only the hooded head to stare at the Might of Demacia. Then took hold of the cloak before throwing it off with little effort, revealing to the two as they stared the Figure. Taking in the Mystery Person's appearance.

The obvious thing for them to note was the person was clearly a woman, who stand at equal height as Katarina's. Wearing an attire that look to be a mix of Evelynn's and Leblanc's prefer style, excluding the spikes and high collar. It consisted of mainly leather straps that intertwines over one another, the cape hanging off her back made it complete. And thanks to those straps, it left very little imagination as her milky white skin can be seen with clear detail under the strips of leather. Thankfully, for Garen's sake, the woman's long raven black hair were draping over her large bust, that could almost out beats Sona's immense breasts, thus hiding them partially from full view. Same goes with her other womanly bits as a wide strip of leather draped down from her belt, hiding her crotch such a bit as well. The belt that slightly contrast the black leather strips, hold countless array of vials. Each filled with a variety of colors, though the contents didn't appear to be liquid, but something akin to powder instead.

"Now...if you're done gawking at my beautiful body, it time for me to get some _entertainment_." The woman bluntly announced with a wicked smirk, eying the two Champions as they stared back.

Though Katarina could tell she was looking them over thoroughly from head to toe, herself especially as Katarina caught the woman's eyes staring in her direction. Garen likely couldn't notice it with his lack of training she gone through to become one of Noxus' assassins, his was likely all about brute strength.

"What sort of entertainment are you talking about? Because whatever it is, we're not interested." The Sinister Blade retort, eyes lock with the scantly dressed woman.

Garen remained quiet, but he was in equal agreement with the crimson-hair Noxian. He stood beside her as he take hold of his sword, readying himself for a fight.

Though the two soon became caught off by surprise as they listen to the woman's cackling laugh, that sounded both beautiful and menacing at the same time. "What makes you think that I was asking?" The woman stated before she began to walk toward them, moving in a casual and peaceful manner. The only thing that wasn't remotely pleasant was her smile, that shows hint of malice despite looking like the opposite.

Katarina drew out her two swords before getting in a ready stance, Garen doing the same as he gripped firmly on his drawn sword. But before they could make a move, the woman stop a few meters or so away. Standing in an alluring posture with one hand on her hips, while the other hang with her staff in her hand.

"Just realise I haven't introduced myself," the woman noted before giving the two a simple bow. "Name Desiree, Desiree The Gendermancer."

Hearing Desiree's title made the two confused a little, distracting them enough from the subtle movement Desiree was making as she took one of her vials and threw it at the gap between the two Champions. Causing an eruption of purple smoke, instantly effecting Katarina and Garen as the two started coughing. While Desiree jumped away from a good distant to spare her from the fate the two were now facing.

Unlike the blue smoke she created to knock out the two guards, the purple smoke was doing something else to the two Champions. Their cheeks were flushing up in a shade of red, while their bodies were unnaturally warming up. Enough to cause them to want to strip out of their clothes, which they were finding discomforting at the moment.

"What...what did you do to us?" Katarina demanded, trying to glare at the Gendermancer. But finding it hard to do so through the haze blurry her vision.

"Oh...nothing much, just a little something to loosen you up. Heightening your sex drive a little," Desiree explained with a wicked smile.

Hearing her last words made the Sinister Blade to stare wide-eye at Desiree, hands tightening their grip on her two swords. Readying herself to _Shunpo_ at the woman, but her mind was too clouded to think straight and thus she couldn't focus enough to even try.

Still holding that wicked smile, Desiree twirl her staff before holding it out. Pointing the headpiece at the two, which had became more visible for their eyes. Seeing it some sort of silver ring, with three arrows pointing outwards along it sides. The one on the right, their right to be exact, was a simple arrow with a V tip at the point. While the one opposite of it didn't had one, but a sort of plus sign or a lower cast T. The middle one that pointed upwards being the oddest, as it appear the fusion of the other two. Another thing that Katarina had notice, was that each of the three had a gem on them of three different colors. Blue, pink, and purple.

"Now then, why don't you two give me a good show. But first, let make a few little changes." And with that said, Desiree's staff started glowing. Giving off a pink hue as a beam of light hit Garen squarely in the chest, forcing him onto his knees as he grasped at where it hit him.

"Garen!" Katarina cried out, despite her better judgment. Then return her gaze toward the Gendermancer, just in time to see the headpiece of Desiree's staff was now glowing purple. Soon casting a similar beam at the Noxian, only this time it made her fall down onto her ass. Causing the Sinister Blade to cry out from the pain jolting up from her rear.

Katarina was breathing heavily, mind dizzy with multiple possibilities of what is happening. Then to how she was going kill the Gendermancer. But first thing first, she need to deal with this rush of pain going throughout her body, which at first was quite painful before becoming something strangely pleasant. But Katarina can pinpoint where it coming from, down between her inner thighs. Just above her woman hood, feeling something growing...but what exactly deludes the Noxian. Because she couldn't do anything, except waiting for it to end.

While Katarina try to process what was happening to her, the same can be said about the Might of Demacia. Who was breathing much heavier than Katarina was, but unlike what Katarina was going through. Garen's body was spasmming uncontrollably. Tossing and turning where he lay as he felt his body changing, the first thing be the feeling of becoming smaller. Or at least, the loss of his toned muscle. That appear to be shrinking a little bit, making the Demacian to feel lighter. Until he felt some weight forming on his chest, which was just around the time that Garen was feeling some swelling happening under his armor. Garen tries to lift his arms, only to find them heavy. Finding out that the cause was his own armor that was weighing them down, including the rest of his body. Making him think of one thing repeatedly, _"what is happening to me!"_

During all of this, Desiree was observing the scene before her as she sat on a conjured chair. Watching her handiwork being done with a satisfying smile, while patiently waiting for it to end once the transformation finishes. The moment it did, Desiree stood up and walked away from the comfy luxurious chair.

"That should be long enough, let get those clothes off. Like to see my handiwork as much as you do." Desiree declared with a simple wave from her staff, which send a subtle wave of all three colors. Causing the two Champion's clothing to dematerialize from their body, thus allowing all three of them to see the changes to their bodies without trouble.

Garen's being the most noticeable, as he...she gawked at her heavy chest. Finding that she now has a pair equally matches to Katarina's bust size, even the rest of _her_ figure was a clear comparison to the crimson-hair Noxian beside her. The only difference was that _Garenna_ _'s_ body still hold remnants of her hard earned muscles, eying and rubbing the well-toned abdomen. But that was when Garenna notices the lost of her manhood, which was replaced with a womanhood. Complete with a mildly shaggy bush of brunette. Garenna swallow some courage as she turn her gaze toward Katarina, afraid to what she'll see.

Thankfully, Katarina didn't seem to have change at all, except for the lack of her clothing. That was until Garenna caught sight of something protuding upwards from between Katarina's legs, something that she was currently lacking. A male penis, fully hard and twitching at attention. Garenna couldn't see if that was all that remained, but her attention was taken by the light clapping coming from the Gendermancer.

Who had been looking the two over with a gleeful smile of satisfaction, liking how her spell had worked. Desiree's gaze switch between the two, longer at the currently embarrass Garenna. Slightly wishing she was the one to be taking her, but she was going to control herself for now. So she just smiled as she sat back down on her chair, one leg across the other as she waited. Another purple vial ready in her hand.

Katarina glared at the raven-hair woman, till her attention was pulled away by hearing an unfamiliar woman voice. The source being the Might of Demacia, who was once a man that follows her around like a lovesick puppy. And is now a woman with beauty that equals to her own, and despite the fact it was a woman she was looking at. Katarina could still feel familiar the presence of the Demacian, though it felt like he wasn't even gone. Just within the body of well-fit woman with long locks of dark brown hair, who was currently staring down at the Katarina's crotch.

Which she recently learned has a man reproductive organ, something Garenna has just lost. "Hey...quit staring," Katarina demanded as she try to cover up her breasts and...manhood. Which she was thankful for not losing her womanhood.

"s-sorry...it just that, it too hard not to for me. Like there this...feeling of _wants_ for it, is this what woman feel with this things." Garenna spoke up with flush cheeks, still feeling the lingering effects of that lust-inducing smoke.

At first, Desiree thought she was going to have to throw another doze of that lust-inducing smoke at them, but she smiled when she see that wasn't needed as Desiree watched Garenna pressed her lips against Katarina's. Who at first, wanted to pushed the Demacian away from her. But she too was still inflicted from that purple smoke, and the need for satisfaction was to great for the Sinister Blade to ignore.

So she instead pulls Garenna to her, deepening the kiss with the Demacian. Giving in to her own needs as she feels up Garenna's toned body, almost making Katarina wish that Garenna still had her cock. But that not important at this very moment. What is more important was to try and satisfy their needs for pleasure. Something that Garenna has took the first step in doing so, her hands grasping firmly around Katarina's _third blade_ and began stroking it. Past memories of being forced to do this with her own after a match or two against or with the Sinister Blade, which had sadly became a routine thing for the Demacian.

But now, despite the changes to _her_ body, Garenna was finally fulfilling her dream as she kept up with Katarina. While her hand worked the Noxian's impressive girl cock, putting her countless times of masturbating to good use for another. Working the tip with her thumb, while jerking along the length as she squeezes it sightly. Putting small amount of pressure onto the soft underbelly of Katarina's cock, receiving a few approving groans from the redhead.

Who was returning the stimulation with her skillful fingers, which were rubbing up Garenna's newly required womanhood. Feeling two rubbing and pushing into her pussy, while Katarina's thumb was rubbing Garenna's clitoris with a small circular motion. Then gradually began fingering the Demacian carefully, fully knowing that she might be a virgin. Something that made the crimson-hair Noxian to wonder if Garenna had been with any other girls, causing a strange feeling of jealousy to form. Something that made Katarina to briefly paused and blurt it out unknowingly, "have you...been with anyone else?"

Upon hearing that, Garenna ceases her actions and stared into Katarina's eyes. "A few...but they don't make me feel like I am now, being this close to you. Just hope it isn't happening because of that purple smoke." Garenna answered honestly, knowing fully well that the Sinister Blade would likely find the truth if she had lied.

Katarina stared back with fully redden face, feeling embarrass for asking the question. Along with the aching guilt of what she said to the Demacian earlier, clearly not ignoring the possibility of hurting _Garen's_ heart moments ago. "It a likely possibillty, but why dwell on it. We both need this and maybe...I'll give you a second chance, if you do well." Katarina challenged with a smirk, then pulls Garenna into another heated kissing session.

During their little love making, ignoring the fact they were being watched. Desiree was making a knowing smirk, knowing full well that the effects of her _Lust Powder_ had already worn off. But she didn't feel like spoiling the fun for the two, so the Gendermancer remained quiet for a bit longer and continue watching.

Which was still quite ignored as the two had changed position, Katarina was still laying down on her back. Not minding the cool stone floor beneath her, as she was too distracted with keeping up the passionate kissing with Garenna. Who was straddle comfortably on top of the Noxian, lips parted as their tongues wrestle for dominance with one another. Their hands equally busy as they caresses every inch of their partner's body, Katarina's hands lingering over Garenna's well-toned thighs and abdomen. Trying to mentally picture what the Demacian had looked like while still a man, something that causes her to blush again at catching her mind wandering on the topic.

Something Garenna didn't picked up, especially when she had something hard and pulsing behind her rear. Knowing it was Katarina's cock and knowing it was there, made the Might of Demacia's mind to linger upon how it would feel inside her. But a different idea pop up within her mind as Garenna broke the kiss, gigging at how Katarina wanting to keep it going. Only the brunette Demacian scooted down and lean forward, putting her head down to where Katarina's cock is. Soon putting her plan in action as Garenna surprises the redhead with her tongue licking up along it, while her hands was jerking the shaft once more.

Unfortunately, Garenna knows little on to best pleasure someone's cock with their mouth. Except from receiving one by those named "few", Ahri being the most talented of among them and the only Champion Garenna had allowed to do it.

"Working outside your comfort zone, Garenna?" Mocked the crimson-hair Noxian, who was smiling down at the sad sight of a poor attempt of a blow job. Katarina soon took pity and began instructing the Might of Demacian, who was gradually making progress in her efforts and receiving voiced and moaned approval.

That made Garenna to work harder in her effort to pleased the Sinister Blade, head bobbing along the impressively long shaft of twelve inches. Noting how difficult it is for her to fit it girth within her mouth, doing what Katarina had instructed with using her tongue. Rubbing the soft underside of the foot long shaft, causing an uproar of wet slurping sounds. It wasn't long for the brunette _woman_ to notice how her long hair was becoming an annoyance, thankfully though, Katarina took notice and held up Garenna's hair out of her way. Giving the Demacian some well needed freedom as Garenna increased her efforts, head bobbing faster along half of the length as her hands was busy with stroking the other half and Katarina balls that came with her cock.

"Mmm someone a fast learning, here I thought you were taught to just twirl around like a top." Katarina joked with her compliment, clearly loving the hard work Garenna was making in pleasuring the cock. She wander what else the Demacian was good at doing.

It was that moment of thought did Katarina received her answer, as Garenna turn some of her attention towards Katarina's untouched pussy. Like she knew of what Katarina was thinking of, but was obviously just coincidence. Either way, Katarina was busy in just savoring the pleasurable stimulation that Garenna was giving her. Busying two of her fingers with pumping into Katarina's pussy, which had started becoming wet from the attention. While she was fingering and rubbing the Noxian's womanhood, Garenna was progressing in taking the rest of Katarina's cock. Gagging a few times as tears welled up from her tightly closed eyelids, but eventually made herself to take the whole length. Stopping right about the time her lips had hit the base of Katarina's cock, getting used to the feel of it deep inside her mouth and throat before gingerly bobbing along it.

Causing the Noxian redhead to arch her back as she takes the new sensation of receiving a full deep throatting, nearly losing herself in fully climaxing deep into the brunette's mouth. Only to control herself as she spurt out only bits of precum, which Garenna soon tasted after freeing her mouth from Katarina's cock. Lustfully staring up at the redhead as she try to wipe away any remnants of drool.

Katarina smiled down at Garenna and reach down to wipe some away from the corner of her mouth, then affectionately caress the side of Garenna's face. "You ready for what coming next?" Katarina asked, her eyes glancing downward at the saliva-covered foot long cock.

Garenna soon did the same with hint of dread, but soon nodded as she crawl up to be at eye-level with the redhead she loved dearly. Who pulls the brunette into another kissing session, while she lines up her cock towards Garenna's wet virgin pussy.

"This will hurt, so brace yourself." Katarina warned as she locked eyes with the Demacian woman, who nodded silently as she was fully aware of what will happen.

Then with a brief moment of assuring that the Demacian was ready for a whole new experience, something she had only done to women she had bedded in the past. Now she'll be the one on the receiving end of being penetrated by something equally as big as the one she lost. And with another assuring nod between the two, Garenna dropped down onto Katarina's cock. Screaming out with a mix of pain and pleasure, having successfully taking the whole length with surprising ease. But evidence of the chance that Garenna was a virgin, became true with the sight of blood twickling between the seams of flesh.

"You...you okay?" Katarina worryingly asked, cupping the left side of Garenna's face. Getting a nod from the brunette as she whimper a little, tears running down from her eyes as she struggle through the lingering pain of being penetrated. Then slowly began to move her hips, eventually getting into a bouncing rhythm as the two create a lewd chorus of wet flesh slapping wet flesh.

Katarina's pulled Garenna into another passionate session of lip locking, their tongue exploring throughout the wet depths of their mouths. The redheaded Noxian taking a firm hold of Garenna's hips, then her toned rear as she helped the brunette in riding her. Both equally moaning into their heated kissing, while holding one another with pure loving affection.

Eventually, Katarina struggle with the coming feeling of the raging climax. Wanting nothing, but to keep this going a little longer. However, it seems Garenna was having the same predicament. Only she could no longer keep it at bay as she instantly broke their kiss, back arching as her head tilted back just around the time she began to go through her first orgasm. Screaming out a prolong word out toward the ceiling from the very bottom of her heart, "DEEEMAACIIIAAA!"

The crimson-hair Noxian would've laughed at the act, but she was too distracted to notice. As she too began to climax moments afterwards, only she didn't yelled out anything except a series of moans. Her lust-filled mind preventing her to act in time to prevent filling the Demacian, which was quite allot as Katarina's cum started leaking out from the overflow. Knowing full well that she likely to have impregnated the Demacian with that large amount of cum.

It had took a moment for the two to recover from their intense climax, the hallway being filled with only their soft panting. Which was soon replaced with a soft cackling laugh from the Noxian, just realizing what Garenna had shouted out earlier.

"Did you seriously shouted 'Demacia', please tell me you don't do for every time to cum?" Katarina jokingly asked, still laughing as it grew to a surprisingly cute giggling.

Garenna turn her head away in embarrassment, an act that made the redhead laugh even more before pulling the Demacian to briefly kiss her. "It was oddly cute," Katarina complimented before making a shock face of realization, eyes looking down the hall behind Garenna.

Who did the same as she saw what Katarina was looking at, or what should be there and isn't as Desiree was gone. Including the red chair she had used to watch them comfortably. In it place was two set of neatly folded clothes and towels.

When the two finally managed to untangle from each other, Katarina was the first to get there as she needed to quickly clean herself up a little. In the mean time, Garenna was inspecting her clothes. Which wasn't hard to tell as the set of clothes matches the Demacian's old attire, only this was far more suit for a woman of her size. And thankfully, it wasn't too showy as it looked almost like her little sister's armor. Only it has bits of Garenna's original armor, which mean no frilly skirts to wear. But the pants were still tight-fitting, allowing her well-built legs and round rear to be greatly visible.

"It suits you," Katarina blurted out, sliently cursing herself for saying it. "Since you'll need something to fit and it matches your old clothes." The Noxian recorrected with a faint blush on her cheeks. Which Garenna respectfully kept quiet about and began getting herself clothed.

Something that didn't take too long, especially with a little assistant from Katarina. Who insisted with buckling the sides of Garenna's chest plate. But the two eventually cover up with their clean clothes, and was about to discuss on what to do about the Gendermancer. That was until Katarina was reading a piece of paper, which Garenna soon joined in on as the two sliently read it.

 _Left after you two started getting to the end, didn't want to be rude and watch something that intimate. Now if you couldn't tell, I was kind enough to leave you some clothes and the means to clean up a bit. I wish you two the best of luck, especially you Miss Crownguard._

 _Sincerely, Desiree The Gendermancer_

 _P.S. My Lust Powder effects had worn off sometime before your little heart-felt conversation._

Those last words caused the two to look at one another, both remaining silent as they try to come up on what to say. Garenna being the first to break the silent, "how bout we continue this in my room...if you want to?"

"I would...like that, very much...Garenna." Katarina answered with a sincere smile as she took the brunette's hand, then follow Garenna lead towards her room within the Institute living quarters.


	2. Kayle X Morgana

**Disclaimer: (didn't forget this time) League of Legends and the Champions belongs to Riot, the story and the OC itself is partially mine. Enjoy the read and leave a review.**

 **Author Note: First thing first, forgot the mention of the EXACT time of night it is in this fanfic. The whole event started around 8 o'clock PM, I'll be adding the time from now on at the start of the chapters. Also, this chapter was made through the suggestion by ObeliskX. So I hope both you readers and ObeliskX enjoy this fresh chapter, that features Kayle(male) x Morgana(female).**

 ** _8:45 P.M._  
**

After leaving the soon-to-be-a-couple with their loving making, Desiree explored the rest of the Institute. While keeping a watchful eye for any more of the League's Champions, eventually, her unvoiced wish was soon granted as the Gendermancer heard two set of voices. Both having an easily noticeable feminine voice, realizing that there was two women nearby. Desiree smiled same way she when she confronted Katarina and _Garenna_ , and after pinpointing the source of their voices. The Gendermancer headed off to their direction, casting an invisibility onto herself as it silences the clicking of her heeled boots as well.

It didn't take Desiree long to find the two, and from the look of their attire and wings. The Gendermancer already figured out who they were, the Judicator and the Fallen Angel. _"Puuuurrrfect, let see what I can do in making you two in loving each other again."_

* * *

" _Great_ job back there, _dear_ sister." Morgana sneered with a tone laced with venom, clearly upset about their recent late-night match.

"Why are you mad? We won," Kayle retort with a mix of curiosity. Normally getting that kind of attitude whenever they lose, so it was a little shocking that her sister was angry at her after a successful win.

"I'm not mad about the match, I'm mad about you using your _Intervention_ on that Radiant Dawn _bitch_!" Morgana spat as she glares daggers at her sister, eyes burning with fiery anger.

Kayle stare at the Fallen Angel with a gape mouth, which was able to be seen as Kayle has her helmet off and held under her right arm. Allowing her shoulder-length blonde hair and her smooth light skin face, along with her azure blue eyes that were filled with hurt and anger.

"She was the closest to their Nexus and got us the finishing blow, didn't even notice you were in danger till I saw you fall by Darius' ax. Don't blame me for your inability of protecting yourself, and if I'm not mistaken. _You_ told me yourself and I quote, _'I don't need you protecting me like a weakling'_." Kayle responded as she step in close to glare back, saying Morgana's exact words to her face.

"And you best show some respect for Leona, the same goes to the other we fought and against." Kayle continued before turning away from Morgana, leaving the Fallen Angel with a shock expression.

"You're not just saying that because you _care_ for her?" Morgana spoke out, finally regaining her composure as she smirk a little at seeing Kayle had stop walking.

"Even if I did, why do you care?" Kayle questioned coldly without giving an answer nor turning her head to make eye contact, she didn't even wait for Morgana's answer as the Judicator just continued walking.

Morgana didn't bother to say anything as she watch her sister leave, slowly becoming small the farther she went down the hall. Morgana soon turn away and headed for her own bed chamber, fists tightly balled up as her nails threaten to break her skin and bleed.

The Fallen Angel was so deep in her thoughts, that she never notice the moving wisps of air as the one that caused it headed down the hall Kayle had took.

* * *

Kayle was just about to open the door to her room, mind buzzing with anger at how disrespectful she was toward Leona. Who she actually has feelings towards, except Leona doesn't share the same feelings for the Judicator. Kayle wasn't quite clear of who the person is that caught Leona's love, but Pantheon and Diana seem to be the most likely candidates. Pantheon being the one that Kayle favors for if it true, since she wouldn't trust the Scorn of the Moon of returning Leona's feelings.

While deep in her thoughts, someone managed to sneak up behind the distracted Judicator and struck her with a blue ball of magic energy. Forcing Kayle to be thrown into her room by the momentum of the blast, knocking her out as Kayle's vision began to blur into blackness. While hearing a woman cackling, whose voice Kayle never heard before.

* * *

Morgana slammed her door close behind her, still filled with pent up anger at what Kayle said to her. The words echoing within her head as she tries to forget them, but it was a futile effort as Morgana's mind refuses to forget them.

Fortunately, the sound of a harmonic beats drew her attention. Morgana instantly looking towards her dresser, spotting the source as golden light was pulsing through the cracks of the top draw. Knowing what it was, Morgana didn't hesitate of moving towards it and pulling the drawer open. Soon pulling out a beautiful golden feather, which was originally a pure white color, burning brightly with a gold aura.

" _Morgana! I...I need your...help, please come to my room?"_

Morgana jumped from hearing her sister's voice within her mind, the feather bridging a link to their minds. But the Fallen Angel could detect an oddity with Kayle's voice, along with the sudden need of her help.

" _Morgana?"_

" _Alright...I'll be there shortly."_

And with those words mentally send, Morgana put Kayle's feather back in original place. Then closed the drawer just as the feather returns to it original white color, the link temporary severed till the need of being bridge was required.

It was form of magic with their people had made, allowing another to communicate through their traded feather. Morgana was surprise that Kayle had kept hers, of course, if she hadn't then the one Morgana had would've been turn into ash. A counter measure that happens when either traded feather was destroyed, same goes if their owner were to perish. Fortunately, the deaths that happens at the Rifts and the other battlegrounds used by the League. Didn't count as a death, since they didn't truly die as they'll soon be brought back at their team's base.

Morgana took a deep breath before leaving her room, closing it behind as the magic within the door locked it up. One of the Summoners counter measure of preventing any ill attempt between some of the Champion's with a hated rivally, Renekton and Nasus being a good example. Though Renekton is kept chained down in the Institue's dungeon, along with some of the other more dangerous Champions that required such _arrangements_.

* * *

Morgana was soon standing in front of Kayle's room, gathering her courage and willpower before knocking. That was instantly answered with an opening door, which Morgana quickly took the unvoiced invitation to enter.

The Fallen Angel quickly notice the room was still dark, no candles or any of the other forms of lighting were lit. The only light was the moonlight seeping through the uncovered window, basking a portion of the room with it light.

"Kayle?" Morgana voiced as she look around the room for her sister.

"Morgana..." Voiced a response, which was oddly strange sounding to the Fallen Angel's ears. Knowing it was Kayle's voice with the way it was spoken, only the tone was different, almost mannish sounding to Morgana's large pointy ears.

Morgana turned to face the source, knowing where Kayle would've been. She just figured that her sister would have moved after opening the door, but it appears that didn't happened as Morgana stared at the familiar silhouette of her sister. If she can still be called that as Morgana waved a hand towards the unlit candles, lighting them up with her magic and allowing the Fallen Angel to lay eyes on Kayle.

Who has gone through some _major_ changes as Kayle stood before her, no longer the great heroine of their people. But a man with strangely androgynous face structure, only the adam apple and the dimple chin gave Kayle's face the features of a man.

"What happen to you, how did you...become _that_?" Morgana questioned with shock, clearly caught off guard by her _sister's_ new appearance. At first, she thought it was the Summoners testing a new _"skin"_ for Kayle. Except the aura she was sensing was different from what their magic gives off, so it couldn't been the that. So it had to be another form of magic, something she only vaguely heard and studied... _Gendermancy_.

"I...I do not know, someone sneak up on me and struck me with a spell...or something. Thought it was you, except her laugh didn't sound like yours or anyone else's." Kayle explained with hint of confusion in _his_ voice, clearly not use to his new voice.

" _Her...there not many women with dark magic, but if what Kayle said about this person sounding unfamiliar to her. Then it couldn't be any one of the female Champions that are mages like myself, at least those that uses dark magic."_ Morgana mentally discuss to herself, deeply in her own thoughts and ignoring the fact that Kayle was staring at her.

Not till she avert her gaze up to thoroughly examine Kayle's new manly appearance, at least what she can see as the armor kept the rest hidden. Morgana was surprise that it still fits Kayle's body, though it was an ancient set of armor from a long lost race of craftsmen. So it wouldn't surprise the Fallen Angel that it might hold a form of magic imbued inside it.

"Morgana...please stop staring, it making me feel uncomfortable." Kayle stated as he nervously rub his right armor, an old habit Kayle use to made when they were still children. Something that Morgana would always find cute, especially when her _brother_ was now blushing.

"Mind taking that armor off, it making it hard to studied the spell effects." Morgana asked casually, clearly interested on how far the spell had done to Kayle's body.

Kayle reluctantly began doing as asked after giving Morgana a nod, though he was painfully doing it slow. Making his sister to grow impatient as she watches, eventually giving up and started assisting her brother in removing the surprisingly light armor.

Eventually, the two had managed to get each plate off of Kayle. Leaving him in the clothing and chainmail he wore underneath it, which sags just a tad due to the lack of his lost feminine features. And now that the obstructing armor was gone, Morgana could see how much Kayle's body became more mannish. Though he has his lean figure, but a little broader around the shoulders. Morgana was quite happy that Kayle's shoulder length hair remains, which helped makes her brother more...appealing. _Very_ appealing in fact as Morgana unconsciously licked her lips, lewd thoughts beginning to form within her wicked mind.

"You know Kayle, you look quite handsome." Morgana declared, smirking at seeing the shock look on her brother's face. But before he could sound any protest, Kayle soon pinned by the weight of his sister's.

Who was now holding him against the wall, partially hugging him as she pressed her pillowy chest against his own. The chainmail just barely allowing him to feel his sister's body heat, along with the feel of Morgana breasts firmly being pressed against him. Enough to pronounced her cleavage quite well, allowing Kayle to see the canyon of pale-white skin. Making the Judicator to blush greatly before averting his gaze away from them.

"M-Morgana...what are you doing, get off me?" Kayle demanded, or tried to make it sound demanding. But he couldn't muster any of it as he felt slightly weak, the side effects of an unfamiliar body as Kayle couldn't call upon his magic to assist him.

"Relax, my _dear_ brother. I won't hurt you...for now." Morgana coos seductively with a wicked smile, then gently turns Kayle head to make him stare face to face with hers before kissing him. Pressing her purple lips against his pinkish red ones, doing all the work for the moment as she took advantage of her brother's weaken state.

Kayle tried his best to fight back, but the moment he attempted to push Morgana off him. The Fallen Angel use her binding magic to pinned Kayle hands over his head, a ring of dark magic being formed around his bound wrist and keeping them held against the wall. Giving Morgana full control of their situation as she began to lift up Kayle's shirt, pushing it up and over his head and making a makeshift pillow of cloth and metal. While allowing the Fallen Angel to caress the expose skin of Kayle's upper body, thoroughly feeling up the contort of muscle.

Morgana gave her brother another stare, eyes full of lustful wanting, then lower her head as she began to lick and bite into Kayle's skin. Teasing his nipples with her tongue and lips, while tweaking the other with her index and thumb. Coursing a moan from her brother as she continued teasing him, smiling wickedly as she continued to torture her groaning brother.

Who was trying hard in getting his bound wrists freed, all the while, doing his best to ignore pleasure Morgana was giving him. Only to find it to be a challenge from how good it feels, despite the fact that it was just mingle teasing. "M-Morgana...stop this…it wrong?" Kayle protested as he start to thrash about to force Morgana away.

Except it only motivated his little sister as she smile up at him, causing chills to run down his back as he watch Morgana's hands with horror. Noticing they were going straight down for his trousers, which sadly has a telltale sign of how aroused the Judicator had become. As Morgana grasped the bulge through the fabric with one hand, while standing straight as the Fallen Angel force another kiss with her brother. Muffling his groans as she had started fondling the bulge, squeezing it gently before stroking it through Kayle's trousers. Eventually deciding on taking things further as Morgana pushed them slightly before pulling out a fully hard cock, that stood straight with the length of a full foot and a quarter of one inch in thickness.

"Oh my! Is my brother enjoying his sister's caring touch?" Morgana coos with a wicked grin, staring straight into Kayle's eyes that threw daggers to hers.

"Please...stop this, Morgana. Do you not have self control?" Kayle pleaded again, trying hard to convinced Morgana to stop from continuing this taboo.

But got nothing from her that sounded like she would stop, only getting a cackling laugh before he watches Morgana kneeling down. Hands behind her back as she undo her top before discarding it, allowing her breasts to bounced freely. Revealing how big she truly was as Morgana small blouse had kept them confine with it tightness, now her E-cup breasts that could almost outmatched Ahri's own were free to be admired. And Morgana smiled up at the red face of her brother, who stared in shock with a gaping mouth.

Morgana just smiled as she began stroking Kayle's impressively large cock, one hand jerking along the shaft as the other kneaded one of her breasts. Eventually tweaking her hard nipples just as Morgana began to wrap her lips around the head, slowly bobbing her head as she took more of Kayle's lengthy shaft. While being rewarded with groans by it owner, who had started biting his tongue to muffle them. Weakening by the sensation of his sister's warm mouth, no longer having the willpower to word any protest.

Which kind of sadden the Fallen Angel just a bit, but not enough to stop her wanting of sucking her brother's delicious cock. Soon grasping and pressing her large breasts around it, stroking the shaft with their firm softness as she licks and suckle the head. Making muffle moans of her own as she relish this moment, and will savor every moment of this quite fondly.

Kayle's mind was buzzing with a mix of pleasure and confusion, mainly because he never experience just things as this. At least not with another, only through mingle needs of self pleasuring with lewd imagined fantasy involving Leona. He even attempted to try and pretend it was the Radiant Dawn that was sucking him off, but the sounds of Morgana's beating wings made it impossible. All he could do was look up at the ceiling of his room, wishing he was in a nightmare of some kind.

Instead, he just suffered through the pleasuring stimulation by the Fallen Angel. Which had oddly stopped, making Kayle to look down and found his sister's clothed rear instead. Realizing that she had stopped in order to stand, turning her back to him and allowing a glimpse of her pale skin backside. That greatly contrast with the raggedy black wings, it didn't take him long to figure out what Morgana had in mind. Especially after seeing Morgana beginning to lower her gown, teasingly lowering it before allowing the rest to fall. Giving Kayle an appealing sight of his sister's naked pale-white skin body, never has he seen nor notice how Morgana's body has such alluring curves. Azure blue eyes betraying him as he admired every inch of the Fallen Angel's body, from the round perky rear to the smooth backside. Regrettably wishing she would turn to let him see those luscious breasts again, only he got something else instead. Morgana smiling at him as she stared back, cheeks tinted red as she was obviously enjoying being admired by him.

"Kayle...do you want me?"

"..." Kayle couldn't process the words he had just heard, eyes glued to Morgana's face. Shock with how she was smiling, it wasn't like the ones she would always give. It was...sincere, it gives off a feel of love and fondness. That were directed at him and him alone. The Realization causing a chorus of his heart beating, like it was at the verge of bursting from his chest.

"Kayle?"

"Yes…?"

"Do. You. Want. Me?" Morgana asked again, stepping up to Kayle again as she lean onto him. That smile still on her face as she fondly stared into Kayle's eyes.

"Y-Yes..." Kayle finally answered and was instantly rewarded with his wrist being freed, along with the warmth of Morgana's lips and body. This time Kayle return the kiss as he held his sister closer, unconsciously curling his wings over the Fallen Angel. Who was doing the same as the two cocoon themselves within their wings, pair of elegant white above a pair of raggedy black as they contrast with one another.

Within the feathery cocoon, the two siblings heatedly kiss one another. Kayle's arms hugging around Morgana's waist, while the Fallen Angel's has her arms draped around Kayle's neck. Both passionately kissing one another as their tongues wrestle for dominance, Kayle's winning the fight as he explored the warmth depths of Morgana's mouth.

During their heated kissing, Morgana decides to remove the rest of Kayle's clothes. Starting with the chainmail tunic before pushing his trousers down to the ground, which was when Kayle started to kicked off just as they broke the kiss. Pausing in order to let the lustful haze to clear from their minds.

Morgana tiptoed before lifting herself up with Kayle's aid, while allowing his little sister's to line up and take his cock. Claiming his newly given virginity as she began to ride him, hips moving as Kayle held Morgana by her rear. Letting her have the freedom of riding her brother's amazingly big cock, moaning lustfully as she arch her back a bit. Allowing her breasts to bounce and jiggle from the movement, then pushes Kayle's head gently down between them. Who instantly inhale with his nose, taking in Morgana's scent.

Kayle soon turn them around, slamming Morgana into the wall as he started taking over. Rocking his hips as he thrust deeply into his sister's womanhood, all the while giving one of Morgana's breasts some attention with his mouth. Mimicking the method the Fallen Angel had used, only he resorted to biting and tugging her nipples gently. Receiving a moaned 'yes' by the Fallen Angel, clearly enjoying the change of attitude from her brother.

Eventually, the two soon found themselves on Kayle queen-size bed. Passionately kissing as Kayle lay over his little sister, who was gladly taking the hard thrusts by the Judicator. Both enjoying the chorus their moans and the wet slapping of their hips.

"Morgana?"

"Kayle?"

"I won't last much longer..." Kayle voiced as he stare down at his little sister, growing fond of how she blushed, especially with the voiced warning of her brother's approaching climax.

"Neither can I..." Morgana voiced as a answered, smiling up at her brother as he smiled back. Then return to their loving kiss, muffling their moans as Kayle finally began climaxing. Filling his sister with his seed as it filled deep into her insides, while the Fallen Angel tighten her hold on him as she shudder from her orgasm.

The two siblings lovingly hug one another, continuing their kiss as they enjoy their cherish the afterglow of their shared climax. Both tired as they drifted into a deep slumber, entangle to one another with their arms.

And unknowingly ignoring opening and closing of the door, the one causing it soon becoming visible once she had existed. A smile on her face as she left the two alone, while licking her wet fingers clean of her juices.


	3. Vi X Caitlyn

**Disclaimer: League of Legends and the Champions belongs to Riot, the story and the OC itself is partially mine. Enjoy the read and leave a review.**

 **Author Note: Three chapters in one month, damn. Must be determind to complete this. Also shock at how many have read this so far, that if they fully read it and not a peek. Anyways, I put my best effort into this one due to my love for Vi and Caitlyn. So I hope you all enjoy this, especially those that are fans with these two.**

 _ **Pilty=Slang for Piltovian**_

 **9:32 PM**

"Gragas! Another round over here!" Shouted a woman's voice, that owner being a certain rowdy pinkette with a roman numeral VI tattooed on one of her cheeks. Vi the Enforcer, who is currently quite drunk after drinking her second dozen of Graggy Ice, one of her favorites.

Sitting next to her was another female Champion, this one having ashen-white hair tied back with a ponytail and tan skin. The Noxus self-imposed Exile, Riven. Who had became one of several unfortunate souls to be Vi's drinking partner, which she doesn't mind that much as the two became friends a few weeks after joining the League. And strangely enough, that friendship was made in this particular bar.

That was a little place Gragas had made within the Institute as a getaway for Champions and Summoners, somewhere for someone to go for celebrating a victory or soak your sorrows of defeat. Something these two were doing, Vi mostly.

"You should really try and pace yourself, wouldn't want Caitlyn angry at finding you drunk again." Riven reasoned, trying hard in preventing trouble for her Pilty friend.

"Ahh she use to it, did I ever tell you how we first met?" Vi asked with a slur, looking over to the Noxian as she wobble a little in her stool.

"Yes...but I love to hear it again," Riven answered with a smile, mostly play along with the pinkette. Though she does actually like hearing the story now and then, still finding it an interesting story even after hearing it five times...this one being the sixth.

"Let see..." Vi started before pausing at the sight of the Barmaid setting down a fresh tray of a dozen shot glasses, each filled with Graggy Ice. Vi nod in thanks before taking two shots, slamming them back down on the tray upside-down.

"Now where was I?"

"You haven't started yet."

"Oh right, well..." Vi began after being told of haven't even starting to tell the story.

* * *

"It went down like this: I was hanging at my favorite bar back in Piltover, celebrating another of my successful beat downs on some lowlife thugs. When a woman with brown hair in a purple dress and a matching top hat approached me..."

" _Can't believe I'll actually find you here, figured you be hiding after the damages you caused." The brunette exclaimed with hint of surprise in her tone, while staring down at Vi. Who look like she never heard of a shower nor laundry, after examining the dirty clothes that would resemble as rags._

" _Hm...hey! You're that sniper chick that tried netting me earlier, too bad you only caught my left arm. Try getting Righty next time, that my good arm." Vi joked as she rolled her right arm, then the left as it did get sore from being hit by that net._

" _They're won't be a next time, not after you hear my proposal." Voiced the brunette, ignoring the pinkette's snarky attitude._

" _Oh...Wouldn't pegged you of being into women, but you won't hear me complaining though." Vi spoke out in response, getting a blushing face from the Brunette. "So what the proposal, Caitlyn?...It ain't hard to learn someone's name as famous as the Sheriff Of Piltover." The Pinkette asked with a smirk, answering Caitlyn's unvoiced question._

 _Caitlyn stared down at Vi with a shock expression, cheeks tinted red from Vi's earlier statement. Already feeling weak by just hearing that as she didn't expect such bold words by the woman, "I-I'm not...Ugh, let get back to topic. I'm willing to give you pardons of your chains of crimes committed through you vigilantism, all you need to do is to work as an officer and my deputy."_

 _There was a short paused, everyone within the bar had already left after paying for their drinks. Not wanting to be around for what would happen, especially when Vi was involved of the possible chaos that were likely to happen. The silent was soon broken as a certain pinkette began to laugh loudly, ungloved hands grasping her stomach as it started to hurt from how hard she was laughing._

" _Oh god, that was good...Wait, you're serious?" Vi spoke in realization after seeing the face Caitlyn was making, who was staring eye-to-eye with Vi sternly despite her blushing cheeks._

" _I am..."_

" _Well fuck...I still get to punch people faces, right?"_

" _Within reason, but yes...so long as you follow orders."_

" _And will I get you in bed?"_

 _Caitlyn turn and started walking, only stopping to look back at Vi over her shoulder. "We'll see...but no promises."_

* * *

"And that how I became the G _reat_ Piltover's Enforcer, months later we started dating...Cupcake sure like to play hard to get." Vi finished as she down the last shot of Graggy Ice, a smile on her face after remembering all of that.

"Oh...was I _really_ that _"hard to get"_?" Questioned an all too familiar posh accent from an equally familiar feminine voice.

A voice that made both girls to look behind them, Vi being the one that did a full turn on her stool. Who was getting an angry stare hidden behind a soft smile, something Caitlyn had mastered and uses very often.

"Cupcake! How long have you been there?" Vi asked in a shock and joyful manner, raising arms briefly as she smile back. Hiding how scared she was and how drunk she is, though she sadly failed in hiding her drunken demeanor as she wobble a little in her seat.

Which her girlfriend obviously notice as Caitlyn shook her head, "c'mon...let get you to bed before you do anything you'll regret." Caitlyn stated with a sigh before lending some support for her deputy and beloved girlfriend.

"Later Ri, seems I'm in trouble after all...and so are you it seems." Vi gave Riven her farewells, using the little nickname she gave her long ago. Then drunkenly pointed out two Ionian women, Ahri and Irelia, who were in a heated argument. Only pausing to briefly throw angry daggers toward their table, specifically at the ashen-white Noxian. Who in turn, jumped with a wide-eye in response.

"Seems so...go easy on her Cait, she did had a rough match." Riven replied with a forced smile, giving the two Piltovian her farewells before turning her attention toward the two Ionian women. Who were approaching her with clench fist, _"what did I do..."_

* * *

Desiree was walking down the hall that led to Gragas' bar, still trying to get a feel for the place. Along with the search of finding some people to _play_ with, which haven't been all that successful after encountering the two sis...siblings.

That was until she spotted two figures walking down the hall towards her, making the Gendermancer to quickly hide behind a pillar nearby as she cast her cloaking spell onto herself. Not wanting to be spotted by them when they're so close to bar filled with many people, that would most likely come to investigate if the two girls spotted her.

So Desiree decides to follow them after she'd let them pass, a sign she wasn't notice since they didn't stop. And once there was a good distant between them, she follow them to where the brunette in a purple dress was taking her companion.

* * *

"I can walk you know, you don't need to help me." Vi retorted softly with a faint slur, still quite drunk, then attempted to stand and walk on her own. Only to fail as Vi nearly stumble forward and would've fell, if her girlfriend wasn't there to catch Vi with a soft giggle.

"Not in your condition, honestly Vi...you need to control yourself with drinking. Especially when it because you'd lost a match, it wasn't your fault after all. From what I heard, your team had a few Summoner Novices that couldn't effectively give tactics to their Champions. You actually did well as the Jungler, even push them back before they started pushing hard." Caitlyn stated as she try to comfort her poor pink-hair deputy, convincing Vi that it wasn't her fault with the recent late-night match.

"Yeah...w-who told you though?" Vi asked while eying Caitlyn with a curious stare.

"Your Summoner, she got worried after you stormed off angrily from the room." Caitlyn answered before stopping in front of their shared room within the Institute, soon getting it open for them as the Sheriff of Piltover entered with the Enforcer.

Not noticing someone had entered before the door would close behind them, making three people instead of the intended number of two.

Caitlyn was laying Vi down on their bed before she finally felt the intruder's presence, turning around to see a raven-hair woman scantily dress in some dominatrix outfit. Who was smiling at the brunette, emerald orbs admiring the brunette's curves hidden under the purple dress.

"Piltover's favorite couple and law enforcers, never thought I'll get the chance of meeting you two." Desiree smile as she continue looking the Sheriff of Piltover, then look down at the pinkette that was trying to stand up.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn bitterly asked, arms cross beneath her chest. Somewhat pronouncing them unintentionally as her arms pushed up beneath them.

"Just wanted to say hello, and maybe see if I can help your girlfriend happy after a bad lost." Desiree answered, standing undisturbed by their glares with hands behind her back. Her the strange-looking staff visible, despite being held behind her back.

But before any of the two could say or do anything, the Gendermancer threw a vial filled with purple powder. Tossing it at Caitlyn's feet as purple smoke was made after it broke upon the floor, trapping the two Piltovians within the lust-inducing cloud.

During the confusing, Desiree soon send a blue blast of magic energy onto Vi. Causing the Enforcer to make a loud grunt, having been hit in the chest and the blow still effecting her despite her protective clothing.

"There...Now I shall make my leave, seeing how this should be something kept between you two." Desiree declared before exiting the couple's room, leaving them to have their fun.

* * *

Vi awoke with a strange feeling, one being a feeling of awkwardness and the other being a _pleasurable_ one. The most noticeable was the lack of weight from the chest up, like she felt something was missing. And that was when Vi notices it, eyes looking down to her breasts. Or lack of such things as Vi modest pair of breasts was gone, well shrunk at least as Vi's chest was now flat. Then Vi notice something else after seeing a brown blur between her bare legs, what she spotted was quite an arousing sight.

Busying bobbing her head along Vi's newly given cock, that measures up to almost a full foot with one in a half inches in girth. Was none other then Vi's girlfriend Caitlyn, who was also equally naked as the Enforcer, and was happily giving the pinkette a amazing blow job.

"C-cupcake, w-what happened?" Vi finally asked after recovering from seeing the sight, then felt a rush of shock after hearing her own voice. Clearly noticing how it sounded more mannish than her original voice, then quickly gave her body a look over. And what Vi saw helped answer everything, she was now a _man_...a very well-fit one too as _his_ muscly toned body was now more pronounced than it was when _he_ was still a woman.

"Mmm taking care of my...boyfriend," Caitlyn answered with a smirk, correcting herself before she finished what she was saying. Then went back to sucking and licking Vi's masculine cock, making her _boyfriend_ to groan as Caitlyn had started fondling his balls. Subtly squeezing them with her dainty fingers, rolling her hand a bit as she does it. All while masterfully taking at least half of Vi's length and more through the progress with her warm mouth, gradually taking more and more of Vi's cock despite the discomfort to her throat.

"B-but that chick in the...BDSM getup...we s-should...we should go-" Vi tried to speak through the gasping groan caused by the blow job, trying to bring up about the intruder. Only to be stopped by Caitlyn as she lightly pressed her index finger against Vi's lips.

"Shhh...we can deal with her later, right now...I got a _gun_ to take care of first." Caitlyn sultry coos with a smirk, causing Vi to almost forget about the Gendermancer. Gradually relaxing in their bed as he allow himself to accept Caitlyn's blow job, giving her no more interruptions.

Vi was clearly enjoying this, finding this to be more enjoyable than with their more special hextech strap on. The sensation he was receiving being more natural than through something artificial, which didn't quite satisfied the two of what they wanted. But they did the job when they felt like being rough with one another.

Vi's hips began to buck upwards toward his Cupcake's mouth, making a mix of groans and grunts as he started feeling himself getting close to climax. A sensation that was surprisingly more intense with his real manhood than the artificial ones. And Vi was beginning to love it, "d-damn...this is _way_ better then with our _toys_."

Caitlyn makes a muffle giggle at hearing what Vi blurted out, then pulled her head off of Vi's twitching cock. Taking a brief break to get back some air, while also freeing her mouth to be use for speaking. "Oh Vi...I can assure you, it gonna get even better soon enough."

"You're just a tease in bed, Cupcake."

"I know and you _love_ it."

And indeed he did, seeing Caitlyn's change of attitude whenever alone enough for some fun was always thrilling to see. Watching the Busybody woman of justice becoming a beautiful beast of passion was something Vi enjoy seeing, enough to even be a bit of memory that the Enforcer would cherish close. And this one was going to be another addition to those memories.

Eventually Vi began to show signs of nearing his breaking point, something that his girlfriend took notice of as she returned to taking his cock. Having stopping and resorted to stroking him, just to keep him hard as she catch her breath. But that was no longer needed as Caitlyn resume blowing her boyfriend's cock, soon taking his whole length to the base just as Vi began to cum. Sending streams of cum to flow down her throat and mouth, nearly causing the brunette to gag pull her head back. But she kept cool as she does her best in swallowing every last drop, while she gradually lifted her head before making a wet pop after parting from Vi's cock.

Then took the time to wipe off any saliva and missed bits of cum from her face, once she had dealt with that. Caitlyn reaches down between her own legs, rubbing up her soaking wet pussy as she been fingering herself through the whole thing. "Mmm your cum taste better than what those artificial cock give off, much more...you."

Vi chuckle at that compliment, then gesture for his Cupcake to come close. Who eagerly did so as she knew what Vi wanted, which became clear as the two began kissing one another. Vi pushing his tongue pass Caitlyn's open mouth, allowing him the chance to taste his cum that lingered within Caitlyn's mouth. The taste made him smile at how accurate Caitlyn was with the taste. "Mmm you're right, it does taste like me. But um...it seems I'm not quite done yet." Vi pointed out with a smirk as he grasped hold of his girlfriend's hips, allowing her to feel his deviant cock that continues to be hard.

"Of course you're aren't, you wouldn't be _Vi_ if you weren't gifted with great stamina." Caitlyn playfully retort as she gave him another deep kiss, all the while, subtly grinding against the tip lightly with her soaking wet pussy.

Which Vi took as an unvoiced permission to proceed, and proceed he did as Vi pulled Caitlyn down along the length of his twitching fully hard cock. Making the brunette to gasped from the penetration, eventually smiling as she stare down at Vi's smiling face. Who eventually took manner in his own hands as the Enforcer scooted up while sitting up straight, careful of not letting his cock slip out of Caitlyn warm wet depths. Then began to bounce her along the length, making the Sheriff of Piltover to moan, a sound Vi had grown to love, along with her lovely posh accent.

It wasn't long before Caitlyn began to assert some control as well, moving her hips on her own as she rolled them. Stirring up her insides with the meaty cock deep inside her, feeling it hitting her sweet spots as she kept it up.

Vi smiled as he allowed his girlfriend to take control, but only so his hands can be free for other things. Such as Caitlyn's naked ass, which the Enforcer took a hold of with his hands. Grasping firmly on each naked cheek before squeezing them, causing Caitlyn to yelped with a moan at the sudden pressure upon her ass cheeks. Soon giving Vi a smile as she lean in close, just to whisper into his ear with a sultry tone. "Always a 'hands on' person with you...don't forget my girls too."

Then gave his ear a little nibble and a flick from her tongue before leaning away, back arching to pronounced her wonderful orbs of naked flesh. That would've fit within at least a DD-cup, particularly the purple lacy ones laying next to Caitlyn's discarded clothes.

"Oh I would never forget them, Cupcake." Vi replied with a smirk as he take hold of them, finding that his big manly hands could just cover them. While his old girlish hands could barely hold them, but that doesn't mean Vi couldn't fondle them skillfully. As he started squeezing and rolling Caitlyn's breasts, doing it in just the way for his palms to rub the nipples. That been quite stiff for some time now. Then with a gentle push to make his girlfriend to lean back, Vi lift them up and wrap one of his lips around one of her stiff nipples. Sucking and biting it before flicking his tongue against it, making Caitlyn to moan out with a tinted red face. Who was clearly loving the way Vi uses his hands on her, in fact, Caitlyn love having her Enforcer's hands on her. Whether it was just a simple hug or something like this, Caitlyn love how skillful Vi's magic fingers were and how he always find ways to please her.

"Vi...I'm getting close, so...don't stop...please." Caitlyn pleaded as she try holding back her moans, which became impossible as she indeed felt herself reaching the peak of her orgasm.

Which Vi took notice quite fondly as he started using one hand to bounce her, increasing the pace Caitlyn was doing at a double intensity. Causing his lovely brunette to moan loudly, back arching as her body began to shudder. Head tilted back as her hair hang behind her back like a little cape, while her hips move in a gyrating motion as she work through her orgasm. Caitlyn's pussy clamping tightly and squeezes Vi's cock, embracing it with a series of milking squeezes. Forcing the pink-hair Enforcer to loudly groan with Caityln, reaching his second climax as his manhood throbs deeply within Caitlyn. Who weakly nodded to him as she gave her boyfriend a smile, signaling him to go ahead with what he was about to asked.

Smiling back at his lovely brown-hair partner, Vi bounces Caitlyn several more times before holding her down. Cock madly throbbing as he began cumming a second time, filling his girlfriend with his seed of the same amount as before. And eventually, the two grew exhausted to the point of passing out. Holding one another fondly as they peacefully slept, nearly forgetting about the woman that had intruded into their room.


	4. Riven X Ahri X Irelia

**Disclaimer: League of Legends and the Champions belongs to Riot, the story and the OC itself is partially mine. Enjoy the read and leave a review.**

 **Author Note: Wow, over 2,000 of readers. I feel loved and happy that you pervs are enjoying my story so far. Now then...this chapter takes around the same time as the third chapter, so this will have zero mentioning of Desiree's involvement. This is pure love between Riven, Ahri, and Irelia. Like the chapter be entitled as such, so I'm sure you all know what that means...yep, THREESOME! 3**

 **Also, I may or may not be taking the time to give the last three chapters a quick clean up of grammar and so forth. And I don't know when I'll be making the next chapter, kind of ran out of ideas at the moment. Except for the last ones, but I won't go into doing that just yet.**

 **9:41 PM**

After Catilyn carried her drunk girlfriend back to their shared room in the Institute, Riven was left to face the two Ionians that she care dearly for. Ahri the Nine-tail Fox and Irelia the Will of the Blade, who both had demanded to speak with the ashen-white hair Noxian privately. Which she greatly accepted as she didn't wish to have this argument in public, so Riven led the two girls to her room. Which was far away from where the Piltover Finest's shared room is located.

"So...what did you two want to talk about?" Riven asked a little timidly, knowing what this is likely about in the back of her mind. And it soon became true as Irelia spoke first.

"Don't act like you don't know," Irelia angrily voiced as she glares at the Exiled. "I... _we_ want to know how long it'll take before you stop playing around and confess to which of us you love?"

"Yeah, it really rude to toy with our hearts like that. Do you know how much it hurts for us to wait, so c'mon. Tell Flat-chest that you love me, it rude to get her hopes up." Ahri added after Irelia had finished speaking, oblivious to how much she had angered the Will of the Blade.

"Ahri! Do you really believe that Riven care for you like that, when she and I are the better match...and I'm not flat, the armor is a little tight and wrap them up with some bandages." Irelia retort before adding that last bit with blush cheeks, then turned away from the Kitsune with arms crossed beneath her armored chest.

Who was angrily glared at the back of Irelia's head, teeth gritting as her eyes glow vibrantly with a magenta color. While opening and closing her hands, and all nine of Ahri's tails were up and straighten with the fur spike-up a bit. "I know her longer than you did, split everything of what happened during the war with your army. How she had to dragged herself from a field of deaths before being found by me, who nursed her back to health, fed her with warm food and kept her safe. Besides, don't you and Karma have a thing or something?"

Irelia was already becoming sadden at what Ahri had told her, nearly at the verge of breaking into shedding tears. That was until the Kitsune brought up Karma, making the Will of the Blade to quickly turned to glare back. "Leave Duchess Karma out of this...and I don't like her the same way that I do for Riven, besides that...she cares more for our people and land with great passion that she can't give it to just one person." Irelia declared, but held her tongue at a memory that would be kept between her the Karma.

While the two had started arguing, somewhat ignoring Riven. Who been watching them the whole time as she sat on her bed, chin resting on her hand as she ponders. Eyes drifting between them the two Ionian women, remembering the events she had cherish since she met the two.

Ahri, who indeed took cared of her after she'd struggle to stay alive two days after the Ionian ambush and the gas bombardment that soon followed. Only to be the only one that survived from that dreadful day, then be found by the Kitsune somewhere deep in Ionia's jungle. Who soon took Riven in her home, where she nurtured the Noxian's injuries of cuts and burns. Using herbs to help soothe Riven's body internally, helping it to fight off the lingering effects of the poisonous gas.

Then there was Irelia, whom had done equally the same amount of kindness as Ahri had done for the self-imposed exile. Some time after the war had ended and Riven was strong enough for traveling, she left Ahri's home and headed for the capital city of Ionia alone. Only to be confronted by angry Ionians that were still sore from the war with Noxus, and the moment Riven had entered and within their sight. Recognizing the meager remains of her Noxian armor, along with noticing she was unarmed, the Ionians tied Riven up and began throwing stones at her. Some even started beating her for a brief moment, not caring that she could die from a severe internal injury.

Eventually, one of the Ionian soldiers made the attempt in finishing her, only to have his blade was blocked by a strange four-plunge one. The blade belonging to Irelia, who was quite upset with their actions and had her elite soldiers escort Riven to Soraka's infirmary, while she gave everyone an earful. And weeks later, Irelia allowed Riven to speak with Karma, who had helped Riven with the demons that had plagued her mind. They still linger, but not quite as potent like before.

Thus, Riven have a great problem before her. Deciding on which of the two Ionian's women to be with: Ahri, who has been kind to her since they first met and their bond only grew stronger with each passing day since then. Or Irelia, one of few that turned the tides against Noxus and should've hated her as greatly as those Ionians that tried to kill her. Only to comfort Riven with forgiveness, and helped her greatly in making amends for the sins she had committed to Ionia and its people.

In truth, Riven couldn't decide. They both have a special place in her heart and would hurt her greatly if she try and chose one of them, knowing fully well that the other would equally be hurt by the decision. So giving out a loud prolong sigh follow up with a loud cough, catching their attention as Riven push herself from her bed and embrace the two.

"I love you both too dearly to hurt either of you," Riven whispered loudly enough for both of them to hear her. "So either try and get along with one another, or leave me with a broken heart of losing you both."

After saying those last words, Riven let them go and waited for a response from the two awestruck women.

Ahri being the first as she embrace Riven, who notices the tears building up in the Nine-tailed Fox's eyes. The Kitsune remains quiet with ears dropping low, along with all of her nine tails. Then slowly step away before turning instantly toward Irelia, her expression changing from sad to a soft glare. "Irelia..." Ahri spoke before extending her right hand, "I know you don't wish to hurt Riven. So lets not argue and...try to compromise and be with Riven, what do you say?"

Irelia was silent for a moment, shock at hearing both Riven's and Ahri's words. But eventually reached out and accepted Ahri's offered hand, subtly shaking it with a smile. "You're right, I don't want to see her hurting because we were selfish. But can she even handle us?" Irelia questioned with a small smirk, looking toward the Exiled.

"Well...can you Riven?" Ahri asked with a bigger smile.

"If I can handle fighting you both on the Rift, than I can handle you both anywhere." Riven answered, trying hard to not cry. Something she'd practice whenever she had to fight either of them in the Summoner's Rift, only once did she ever hesitated with the finishing blow. But knowing they never truly died, the pain was lessen.

"That settle it, we're all be girlfriends!" Ahri excitedly declared with a hop and soon hugged Riven affectionately.

"If she can handle knowing you have other lovers," Irelia stated with a bitter sweet tone, averting her gaze from the two for a moment.

"Oh please! Don't tell you believe those rumors," Ahri softly retort with a waving hand. "It true that I may have been with people, but that ended after I've committed myself to being with Riven. I still play around with Sarah and Nidalee, sometimes Soraka too. But usually with Riven joining in on the fun." Ahri finished with a smirk, knowing fully well that Irelia was already blushing.

"I also don't even have the need of taking souls," Ahri added with a softer and sadder tone, which fade after Riven hugged the Nine-tailed Fox close.

"You see Irelia, Ahri been a good vixen after we'd met." Riven explained with a smile, half-hugging Ahri with one arm as the hand to the other was stroking through Ahri's black hair. Soon giving her subtle scratches to her ear, causing the Kitsune to stiffen with a happy smile as she crane her head. Greatly enjoying the little stimulation being given to her ear, almost appearing like a puppy being petted.

The sight made Irelia to giggle with a smile, loving the scene being done before her eyes. "Then I apologize, didn't mean to sound rude in calling you a..umm."

"Slut...a floozy that takes men and women to bed?" Ahri rhetorically asked as she try and finish what Irelia was gonna say. Who in turn, sadly nodded with a frown. "Eh you're not the first to use those terms, usually hear them from jealous girls after caught their men gawking at me."

Hearing Ahri's response, the Will of the Blade was about to say something before feeling someone pulling her. It took Irelia a second to realize she was being pulled into an embrace, a chesty one in fact as Irelia's blushing red face was buried between Ahri's breasts. Who was smiling down at her fondly as the Nine-tailed Fox strokes through Irelia's hair. Eventually, Riven join in on the embrace. Trapping poor Irelia between the two women, making her whole face to be engulf in pinkish red.

Ahri soon lifted Irelia head as she tilted it back, then sneak a kiss to the Will of the Blade' lips. Causing the Ionian's whole body to feel numb and slack between the two. "Aww...poor Irelia, can't even handle a simple kiss." Ahri mock with a playful tone, giggling at the sight of Irelia.

But it soon became Ahri's turn to be surprise as Irelia pulls the Nine-tailed Fox for another kiss, this one being deeper than the previous one that Ahri given her. Irelia's arms wrapping around and over Ahri's neck and shoulders, then after a few long seconds. Riven tapped Irelia's shoulder to gain the Will of Blade's attention, and the two were soon locking their lips together as well. Allowing a still awestruck Ahri to recover, which wasn't long as the Kitsune soon began playing with them.

Taking advantage of Irelia's neck becoming more accessible as Ahri licks along it, causing Irelia to shudder with a soft moan. That soon became a loud yelp as Riven takes hold of Irelia's chest, having finding an entry to get under the armor plates. Riven's strong hands taking a firm hold of Irelia's breasts beneath them, smiling to herself as she could feel Irelia weakening from just kneading them.

Thankfully, Irelia's _living_ weapon was being passive through the whole ordeal. Obviously knowing it owner wasn't in danger, so it remains still as it idly floats near the door of Riven bedroom. Leaving the three alone as they enjoy one another presence.

After Riven and Ahri were quite satisfied with _torturing_ Irelia, they all began to strip out of their clothes. Irelia being the first to be stripped of her armor, then the two removes their own clothing. Ahri taking off hers first before Riven as it was much more easier to remove, while Riven had pieces of her armor still on her.

Irelia was sitting on the edge of Riven's big bed, soon joined by Ahri as she was smiling. Which gave Irelia an odd feeling, noticing it was almost wicked looking. It was only from the sounded "done" that causes Irelia to look at Riven, wanting to finally see Riven's naked form. Having only once see glimpse of it back on Ionia when she stumble upon Riven bathing, seeing only her naked body from the waist up. But if Irelia had accepted Riven's invitation that day, the Will of the Blade would've seen another _wound_ the Exiled had suffered from Singe's gas bombardment.

Which was an impressive full set of a male reproductive organ, the cock standing upright and fully hard with the measurement of almost fifteen inches in length and two inches with its girth. More so with the fat mushroom-shape tip, that was slightly pointing at a blushing Irelia.

"Hehehe like Riven's _other_ mighty sword?" Ahri asks playfully as she nudge Irelia's side, attempting to regain her attention.

"Um uh...yes, it um...very impressive. Um...how did that get there?" Irelia stuttered as she try not to stare at it for too long, while carefully asking about the origins of Riven's cock.

"The bombing, a side-effect from the gas chemicals."

Irelia nodded silently, while recalling the expression of Soraka's face after she had treated Riven's wounds back when they first met. Now realizing that the Starchild must've seen it during the process of healing Riven on that day.

"I understand...I take you knew about this?" Irelia asked as she look to where Ahri was sitting, who was still smiling at the Will of the Blade.

"Yep, took allot of willpower in not taking advantage of Riven's weaken state way back then. But it didn't stop us from loving one another when we can, right my little Exiled?" Ahri playfully asks with a sultry tone, along with giving Riven a playful wink.

"It didn't help me much that you told a few others about it," Riven responded without an answer. Ahri only shrug with a smirk, then lean against Irelia and pulls her into another kiss. Causing Riven to softly chuckle at seeing the reaction of Irelia's face, getting the notion that the Will of the Blade isn't as strong willed like everyone believe her to be. More like a malleable submissive, the kind that Ahri loves to play with greatly. _"Poor Irelia,"_ Riven thought before joining the two before they get carry away any further.

Riven rest her hands beside Irelia's hips, leaning in close as she support herself with one arm. While prying Irelia's lips from Ahri's and claiming them for herself, gradually invading Irelia's mouth with her wet tongue. Which soon began wrestling with Irelia's tongue as the two rubs against one another, all the while, getting a small series of moans from the Ionian.

Along with the soft moans coming from Ahri, who was currently rubbing herself as she watches them. Riven take a quick glance and sees Ahri on her knees, one hand being busy with rubbing her neatly trimmed pussy. While the other was kneading one of her bare breasts, squeezing and rolling it within her left hand as the palm rubs against the hard nipple beneath it. Ahri smile at noticing Riven was looking at her, who in turn smiled back before breaking the kiss with Irelia. Allowing the girl to breath more easily after the prolong kissing they recently had.

"You don't mind if Irelia goes first?" Riven asks with a smile, looking towards a smiling Kitsune.

"Oh go ahead, I want to see her moaning from being taken by you and your _sword_." Ahri responded, still smiling as she licks her wet digits of her juices.

Irelia was silent as she blushes greatly still, mind gradually putting two and two together at what they were saying. Since her mind was partially numb by the recent kissing session with Riven. Who didn't give her much time in discussing about what will soon be happening, showing the Will of the Blade that they're not much she can do as Riven pushes Irelia to lay down. Then spread her legs gently before softly prodded at Irelia's shockingly wet pussy, which rewarded the bluenette a warm smile by the Exile.

"Please, be gentle with me."

"I'll do my best, but not promising it won't hurt." Riven answered assuringly, then slowly began pushing into Irelia. Already finding it a tad bit tight, but it soon gave way to Riven's invading cock. Allowing her to gradually rock her hips, thrusting deeply into Irelia as she pushes more into her. While being rewarded with Irelia moaning beneath her, finding it difficult in making eye-contact with Riven. Especially when Ahri decided she had enough of watching them, and straddle gently over Irelia's head. Resting her wet womanhood against Irelia's mouth, urging her to begin licking at Ahri's pussy while she and Riven kiss one another.

All the while, Ahri's white fluffy tails embraces Riven naked body. Softly rubbing and caressing her well-toned curvy body, teasing at the sensitive spots throughout Riven's body. A few even started rubbing up her pussy, while the rest helps moving Riven's hips as she began thrusting a little harder.

Eventually getting into a rhythm as Riven pounds deep into Irelia's pussy, filling her insides with the whole length of cock. Causing the Will of the Blade to moan out loudly, which only became loud muffles as Ahri's kept her pussy firmly against Irelia's mouth. Which Irelia was giving her all in eating out the Nine-tailed Fox, making the raven-hair Ionian to moans equally loud whenever Irelia hit s sweet spot. Causing an arousing chorus of moans from the three, each one different with their tones.

"Mmm how does she feel, Riven?" Ahri asks with a sultry tone, breaking the kiss and ceasing the rubbing from her nine tails.

"Tight...but seems she was with someone else long before me," Riven stated with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Oh she did huh...who the lucky soul that took your flower?" Ahri asks while gigging softly, lifting her hips up to allow Irelia to answer. Eventually moving as Irelia soon sat up, still feeling Riven's unmoving cock firmly inside her.

"Shen...but it was partially accidental after celebrating our victory in out Rematch against Noxus, it was mostly just with me and Akali. Fortunately, Akali won his heart instead of me." Irelia explained, further stating that they all gotten drunk before taking within Shen's chamber. Where her virginity was taken sometime after Akali, then ended with the two ninjas as Akali was taken the second time.

"Wow, didn't knew the girl had it in her. Good for her, hopefully she can distract Shen from vendetta with Zed." Ahri voiced, clearly proud and worried for the two. "So...how do I taste?"

Irelia blushed before turning her head shyly away, "you tasted...good, like a strange bitter-sweet wine."

Ahri giggles before leaning down and pulls Irelia into a quick kiss, then gently pushes Riven back as she was soon eye-level with the Noxian's cock. Taking it instantly with her mouth as she bobs along it, showing off her lewd skills as Ahri took it whole length with ease. Making Riven to smile as she moans, lovingly watching the display of Ahri giving her a wonderful blow job. All the while, giving the squirming Guards Captain's a little rubbing and fingering.

Eventually, Ahri pauses to lick her fingers clean with a lewd smile. "Mmm you taste good too, like a yummy peach. Now...it my turn with our little Ionian." Ahri declared with a sly smirk, eyes directed at a nervous now Irelia.

"Um...w-what do you mean?" Irelia pushes herself up, supporting herself with her arms. While cautiously staring at the grinning Ahri, getting worried at what she was thinking.

That was soon answered as Ahri's eyes glow vibrantly, along with her right hand giving off a subtle fiery aura of her fox fire. Then reaches down to her crotch, just above her clitoris as she soon began warping the fresh above it. Conjuring a long slender shaft, that slowly forms to a fitting match with Riven's own cock, length and all. "I learned a thing or two through practice, with some of Riven's assistant." Ahri explained before winking cheekily at the ashen-white hair.

Riven only shook her head with a soft laugh, then step back a bit more as she watched Ahri laying down again before gesturing for Irelia to straddle herself on her lap. Which Irelia eventually did after a brief hesitation, and was soon lowering herself down onto the hard shaft. But before she could even start progressing further from there, Irelia felt a pair of hands grasping her bare breasts. They felt smooth, but yet rough as well. An obviously sign that it was Riven who was currently fondling them.

"One second, I need to get ready as well." Riven whispered softly, sending chills up Irelia's spine as she gotten a sense of dread. Believing that Riven had plan to take her from behind, which seem to be confirmed when Riven teasingly prodded Irelia's backdoor. Only to feel it sliding downward and away from it, then hears Ahri yelp with a long moan as she soon realize what was going on. Riven was going to be taking Ahri in the same position she'd done with her earlier, but while Irelia rode on top of the Nine-tailed Fox's cock.

Soon it began to happen, Riven thrusting her hips as she hugged Irelia close. Hands still firmly kneading her breasts, while Irelia was starting to move her hips. Bouncing it with a rolling gyrating motion as she tooks Ahri's whole length with ease, thanks to have been stretched by Riven's cock.

Now the three girls were soon moaning in unison once again, Irelia being the most loudest as she was being stimulated from two areas. Riven continuing to kneads her breasts, briefly taking the time to tweak her hard nipples. While Ahri thrust her hips upwards as Irelia was bouncing along with her, the movements causing Ahri's breasts to bounce and jiggle enticing. Something that drew Irelia into grabbing hold of them, squeezing and rolling her hands against the firm breasts within her grasp. Palms rubbing against Ahri's hard nipples, causing the Kitsune to coo out a prolong moan as she smiled up at the Will of the Blade.

Riven smirked at seeing Irelia's actions, loving the sight enough to join into the breasts worshiping. Mildly rough hands take a firm hold of Irelia's breasts, making her gasp from shock and excitement as she soon feel Riven's fingers kneading her breasts. All the while pressing herself against Irelia's bare back, pleasuring her own breasts through the pleasing friction from rubbing against Irelia's backside.

The Exiled soon began licking and nibbling along Irelia's bare neck, leaving barely noticeable bite marks along the right-side of Irelia's neck. As well as distracting the Will of the Blade, giving the two futas to takes things to the next level. Ahri sat up first and pull Irelia into a long passionate kiss, while Riven pull out of her foxy lover and slowly push her cock into Irelia's asshole. Exposing her plan to the Guards Captain as she jump a little, but was quickly soothe by Ahri's nurturing hands and loving kiss. Keeping Irelia's mind from what was happening till Riven was half-way inside her, then fully hilt herself deep inside Irelia with a strong push. Causing a mix of discomfort and pleasure to shoot up Irelia's nerves as she moaned out, which grew into a gasping yelps and moans as she rode both of their cocks.

That gradually grew to louder as her face contort into a blissful expression, eyes rolling partially upward as she felt her body beginning to shudder. Feeling herself nearing the edge, along with the other's throbbing cocks that repeatedly push deeply inside Irelia's warm squeezing holes. A telltale sign of them nearing their own approaching climax as they all cried out loudly, moaning in unison as all three of them came together. Irelia orgasming around Ahri's cock as it milked for the cum spilling into her, along with her asshole milking Riven's cock as well. Eventually filling some of their cum spilling gradually between their flesh, Ahri's cum missing with Irelia's dripping juices that running down their own legs.

They slowly fell onto Riven's bed, Irelia sandwich between the other girl's warm bodies. Feeling comfortable within the embrace, along with the shrinking of Ahri's cock as well as Riven's cock that had soften. Missing the fullness they gives to her holes already, but was quite content with nuzzling into Ahri's pillowy breasts. While Riven's body heat kept her arm, along with the nine fluffy tails that blanketed all three of them.

Irelia awoke with the sounds of moans and the subtle rocking of Riven's bed, the suspected cause was soon confirmed after opening her eyes. Seeing the Riven and Ahri on top of each other, Ahri being on top of Riven and busy sucking and fingering the Ashen-white hair Noxian. While Riven was greedily eating out Ahri's pussy in turn.

Ahri smirked after seeing Irelia watching them, then discreetly gesture her to join in as she resume to deeply blow Riven's cock. While Irelia gladly join the Nine-tailed Fox as she position herself between Riven's spread legs, causing the Exile to flinch with a start after feeling another pair of hands. Which were follow up with the wet feel of Irelia's tongue, that slips inside and strokes the insides that she could reached with it.

The realization of having both Ionian girls pleasuring her, greatly convincing Riven that she'd made the right decision in getting them to accept one another. Allowing all three of them to equally love one another, hopefully it will last longer than her last relationship with Katarina.


	5. Update

**Disclaimer: League of Legends and the Champions belongs to Riot, the story and the OC itself is partially mine. Enjoy the read and leave a review.**

 **Author Note: This is just a small update and a chance of showing you all a bit of info about Desiree, from her lore to her abilities that the Summoners allowed her to use at the Rift. Will also be putting up the possible pairings, and will be changing some things with the other chapters a bit. Clean them up and so forth, mostly to help fit Desiree's Lore Story.**

* * *

 **Possible Future Pairings:**

F!Fiora X M!Lux

M!Sejuani X F!Tryndamere

M!Diana X F!Leona

Futa!Orianna X F!Desiree (Orianna a robot, she bound to have some crazy gadgets :3)

Futa/Female!LeBlanc X F!Desiree

* * *

 _ ****_ **Desiree The Gendermancer**

Lore: Desiree was a simple Noxian, sadly, she was among the low class and when she was old enough. In fact, she originally went by Ellen before her life changes from bad to great.

It was around the time she was working as a maid for a rich family, all to help keep her family fed with food and under a strong roof. Ellen was dusting a collum of books within the family's libary, when she found one of them laying on a table and open. Despite her better judgement, she gave it a quick read. Soon learning it was a simple spell book, with the current page having a very easy spell for any beginning mages.

And somehow, after a few tries out of mere curiousity and fun. Ellen manage to cast a ball of light that shine brightly, casting away the shadows of the poorly lit libary. Along with attracting attention by the head of family, who happens to be a reknown Noxian Mage.

At first, Ellen thought she was in trouble before receiving a warm smile from the man. And later that day, was taken in as his apprentice with little fuzz.

Many months later, Ellen was becoming a great sorceress. A prize pupil to her teacher, though it gain some angry envy by his only son. Who wasn't as good with magic as Ellen was. Which brought upon a plan of getting her in so much trouble, she'll lose her apprenticeship with his father.

But things didn't go as plan, instead of making her look bad. It ended up being the exact opposite, which is how Ellen gain her new name and title. As the jealous son tricked her in reading one of the books that were locked away, in the attempt of avoiding someone of trying to learn it contents. Mainly due to that fact that no one ever managed to master it

But that didn't happen as Ellen somehow learned it, along with successfully mastering the spells the book provided. Which only gain more praise by her teacher and many others, LeBlance being one of those praising Ellen.

After a year had passed, Ellen changed her name and took the title of Desiree The Gendermancer. Which gave her status that equals to her proud teacher, who strangely requested upon becoming a woman. That had happen months after her jealous son was turned into one, who repeatedly requested to being changed back to normal. Only to have it be refused, along with being slowly turned into the first of her "playthings" with her teacher's approval. Who also became one some time later on, and the numbers only grew in a gradually pace.

Role(s): Mage

Skills/Abilities:  
The Mancer's Affinity(Passive): Gain a minor bonus depending on the gender of her opponent(s), both are active when both genders are present.  
Male - Gain a Attack Damage and Armor bonus of +1.5% per level.  
Female - Gain Armor Penetration and Magic Resist of +1.5% per level.  
Vial Throw(Q): Shuffle through three of her vials, the next attacks will be the selected vial.  
Blue - Makes the affected foe to become tired, slowing them at the process for at least 5 seconds.  
Purple - Affect her foe's mind and make them unable to do anything, except moving to where she is and leading them into danger (same as Ahri's Charm).  
Red - Blinds her foe(s) that get caught inside it, and still remain affected for 5 seconds even after getting out of it.  
A Smokey Escape(W): Desiree would makes quicks escapes by temporary becoming black smoke, that would propell to one direction and avoiding any damage upon doing so. Along with increasing her Movement Speed afterwards for a brief moment of 5 seconds.  
Genderswaping Madness(E): A struck foe will temporary become their opposite gender, going mad at the sudden change. While leaving themself vulneable to being attacked by her and comrades.  
Threesome Team-up(R): Desiree split herself three-ways, each of the two fake copies have their own gender. Meaning she is left with the mixed gender or a futanari*wink*. They'll all use the same abilites at once, maximizing the output of dealing damages and so forth. (Copies have half of Desiree's original current max health.)


End file.
